


Prideful Dumbasses

by Eliasisbiased



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Carnival, Carnival Games, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, candy floss, or cotton candy??, ore i did this for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliasisbiased/pseuds/Eliasisbiased
Summary: The lights of the carnival filled Kyoutani’s vision in a haze of different colours as he feels himself be practically dragged across the pathway by Yahaba and Ennoshita, Yahaba on his left, and Ennoshita on his right, each of them keeping a tight grip on his hands.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Kyoutani Kentarou, Ennoshita Chikara/Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Ennoshita Chikara/Yahaba Shigeru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Prideful Dumbasses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MintyRamen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyRamen/gifts).



> god this is a moth late, ik ore doesn't give a shit but man i sure do, anyway please enjoy because its all i have to offer until next month because schools starting up again in a week.

The lights of the carnival filled Kyoutani’s vision in a haze of different colours as he feels himself be practically dragged across the pathway by Yahaba and Ennoshita, Yahaba on his left, and Ennoshita on his right, each of them keeping a tight grip on his hands. It feels like he’s not even human, and instead some doll that the other two desperately want to have for themselves.

If he’s honest with himself, he can’t find much of a reason to be annoyed by it, it’s nice that they wanted to spend this time together, especially seeing as they haven’t had the chance at a proper date in what feels like months.

He watches them bicker over something, he’s not exactly sure what, laughing and smiling brightly as they do, their eyes bathed in the same lights that surround them, making them seem brighter than they usually would.

His fingers start to buzz as they walk down the path, there are three potential reasons for this; the fizzy drink that he had with his food earlier; the carnival music, that’s so loud that he can feel it thumping in his heart; or the most likely option, Yahaba, and Ennoshita. 

He hates that they can do this to him, a laugh, a snarky remark, and a tender squeeze to his hand is all it takes for him to go off into his own world.

The worst part is that the other two will always notice, and will practically jump at the chance to be able to tease him about it. “Earth to Kyoutani~”

He’s pulled out of his thoughts by Ennoshita, a smug-looking smile on his face, “We want to get candy-floss, do you want some as well?”

“You want to get candy-floss,” Yahaba says, “I want to get popcorn, the popcorn stand is just right next to the candy-floss”

Ennoshita looks back at Yahaba, a bored look on his face at the pedantic comment. “Fine,” he says “I want candy-floss and Yahaba wants popcorn, do you want some?”

Kyoutani just stares back at them, “We ate like an hour ago,”

“So? We want food, if you don’t want to get anything then don’t, just don’t complain if you want food later on and we don’t give you any.” Yahaba remarks, already dragging them to the food stalls.

They pay for their food, and by the time they’re walking away, Kyoutani is already reaching to steal a handful of Yahaba’s popcorn. “Dickhead, get your own!” he practically yells, laughing as he shoves Kyoutani away with a huff, pushing him on to Ennoshita. He knows they’re causing a scene, but Kyoutani can’t help himself as he grabs a handful of popcorn from Yahaba’s bag and runs ahead of the two, already stuffing his face with the popcorn that he got away with.

He makes it all of two steps before he trips over his own feet, falling to the ground with a loud thud.

He can already hear the other two laughing as they take a few steps forward to where he is laying on the ground. He doesn’t feel hurt, just annoyed that he tripped over so quickly, though he knows from experience to check if he’s alright just in case.

It’s happened many times before, he’s bumped into something, tripped over his own feet and got up thinking that he’s fine, then wonders why people look at him with concern written all over their faces, only to get home and find that a new bruise has formed, or that he’s bleeding a little.

It probably doesn’t help people avoiding him half the time, it definitely doesn’t.

“You alright down there?” Ennoshita asks, bending down at the knees and offering a hand out to help him up. 

Kyoutani takes the hand and hefts himself up to his feet and checks his arms and legs over for any scrapes or cuts, then huffs an affirmative “m’ fine,”

Yahaba looks a mix between concerned and as though he’s trying to keep himself from laughing so loud that people in the neighboring town can hear him. He chooses to wrap his arm around Kyoutani’s shoulder and huffs out a ‘serves you right dipshit’ and moves on, dragging the others over to where the carnival games are.

//

He ends up taking them to a shooting game first, paying for each of them to have a turn at once and taking a spot at one of the guns attached to the stand and signaling for the other two to join him, smirking as he does so.

Kyoutani rushes to take his place, grinning back at Yahaba in a silent ‘you’re on’ as Ennoshita goes to join them.

Kyoutani ends up winning by a long shot and ends up shooting down enough spaceships to be able to win a prize. He’s practically buzzing, the same tingling feeling in his fingers and chest is back as he tries to keep a straight face when pointing out the prize that he wants, a giant duck plush, that’s around half his height in size.

He’s going to have to carry it around with him for the rest of the evening, which is going to be both a bother and look absolutely ridiculous, but he brushes the thought aside as he walks away with the other two towards the next carnival game, the duck in tow and a twitch at the sides of his mouth in a half-smile as he desperately tries to keep himself from grinning.

He feels a nudge at his shoulder and turns to see Yahaba, his eyebrows scrunched together and a look of confusion on his face. “What?” he asks because it’s clear that he wants to say something, ‘probably to make fun of me for getting a duck’ he thinks briefly.

“How were you so good at that?” he blurts out.

“Oh,” he says “I-uh I play laser tag with my family sometimes, same principles I guess.” Yahaba nods, taking it as a suitable response, and moves on. 

They play a few more games, all of which Yahaba gets about as competitive as one can get with a carnival game, whilst Ennoshita and Kyoutani stand to the side, Kyoutani giving the odd comment about how much he sucks to egg him on. Each time Ennoshita elbows him in the side, sometimes soft and other times strong enough to knock him slightly off-kilter, yet he doesn’t say anything, sometimes even laughing at Yahaba’s frustration at the games.

“You know half of these things are rigged right?” he asks after Yahaba loses at the same game yet another time.

Yahaba huffs “Of course I do, but still, I want to win! If for nothing else then to prove a point.” 

Ennoshita sighs, “I’m starting to see that” he steps forward and grabs Yahaba by the back of the collar, “Come on, I wanted to go on the roller coaster, preferable before you use up all our money and we’re left broke until next fucking month.” he says as he walks in the direction of the roller coaster.

//

The three get to the roller coaster, and Ennoshita drags them to the back of the line together. Kyoutani tenses at the thought of having to get on it. He never likes roller coasters at the best of times, and especially not now when he’s half asleep and his limbs are aching from carrying the duck plush around with him everywhere for the past two hours. 

He tightens his jaw and looks to Yahaba, who seems way calmer about this than him. He debates to himself whether or not to just back out now, sit to the side with his stupidly oversized duck plush and let the other two have their fun.

Then they can walk around the carnival some more, and go home to put on that indie movie that Ennoshita was talking about on the way home. He’ll probably fall asleep in the middle of it, even now he can feel himself wanting to just dose off as he grips the duck in his arms slightly tighter.

They get to the front of the line before they can say that he’s going to sit this one out, and he’s already being pulled in onto the roller coaster and being strapped in properly by the guy who’s running it. 

‘Well this is going to wake me up now’ he thinks, already having accepted his fate.

He goes to grab Yahaba’s hand, seeing as other than his plush it’s the only thing he can really hold on to. He expects to be met with a smirk and a taunt about him being scared, but instead, he finds that Yahaba’s palm is sweaty, and squeezing back just as tightly as he had.

He looks up slightly to face him and finds Yahba’s face looking just as sweaty as his own and he hears Ennoshita softly laughing as he leans forward to look at them both with a teasing look in his eye.

‘Well shit’ he thinks, ‘I totally screwed now.’ 

As if reading his thoughts, Ennoshita laughs. “Don’t worry, we can go home after this,” he says.

“Yes please,” Yahaba mutters shakily under his breath, and Kyoutani would have laughed if it wasn’t for the fact that he was thinking the exact same thing.

Ennoshita laughs again, “Prideful dumbasses.” he mutters as the ride begins to move.

//

The ride was hell for the two of them, gripping to each other for dear life as Ennoshita laughed the entire way. By the time the ride comes to an end both Yahaba and Kyoutani are rushing to get themselves out of the ride, waiting for Ennoshita to get out, who seems to be taking his time, making sure that he hadn’t left anything behind, just to be a dick.

When he finally decides to step away from the cart, allowing the next group of people to get on, he’s instantly grabbed by the hand and dragged off to the car park.

Ennoshita laughs again as he almost trips over his own feet, “Fucks sake slow down jeez” he says, pulling back against the other two’s grasp, forcing them to slow down, “I didn’t realize that roller coasters were that much of a horror show for you two”

“It was, I would rather do anything else, even rewatch every episode of Ninjago with my little brother,” Yahaba says, his face scrunching up with disdain at the thought.

“That’s such an exaggeration,” Kyoutani mutters through a yawn, fidgeting slightly in the spot they were standing in.

Yahaba snorts, “Kyoutani are you alright? you look like you’re about to drop dead, more so than usual.”

“Fuck off, I’m tired.”

Ennoshita huffs out another laugh, leaning forward to give Kyoutani a soft kiss on the cheek. “Let’s go then, I take it I’m driving”

“Please” Kyoutani hums, as they make the last of the walk to the car.

“Soooo,” Yahaba says as they start to get inside, “I couldn’t help but notice that you didn’t give your lovable other boyfriend a kiss before we leave,” wiggling his eyebrows and grinning at him.

Ennoshita sighs, “Okay then,” he says, leaning forward and kissing him, “now go to sleep, you look exhausted.”

“I do not,” he argues through a yawn, “I look fine.”

“Sure you do,” Ennoshita deadpans “now go to sleep dumbass”

Yahaba sits back in his seat, “fine… dickhead”

“Sure I am. Don’t forget your seatbelt.”


End file.
